coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1085 (9th June 1971)
Plot Ena, Ernie and Emily ready the Community Centre for its opening. Hilda moans that she's not part of it. Ena thinks Emily's regretting taking on the job of secretary. Maxwell tells Emily not to be so nervous around him. She asks for half an hour off at lunchtime for the opening. He allows her two hours. The Mayor arrives for the opening but is held up as Tommy Deakin's cart is in the way. Irma asks the chauffeur for her lost earring but the Mayoress interrupts the search. The earring is found. The Mayor cuts the ribbon and opens the Community Centre, dedicating it to the memory of Thomas Walsh. There is no food for the opening as Emily has got the dates confused with the visit of Sir Julius Berlin the next week and the residents have to make sandwiches in the Corner Shop. Alf and Len think that Ernie and Emily should be replaced on the committee as they're afraid they'll be a laughing stock at the Town Hall. The Mayoress thinks Irma is the Mayor's mistress. The Mayor comes on to Irma but she easily brushes him off. Stan and Hilda think they ought to start hitting back at the people who look down on them and Hilda thinks Stan should investigate if he's getting his working rights from Len and Ray. The committee bicker over the events that the centre should host with Ernie and Emily wanting more educational events than Maude Braddock and Arnold Sheppard. The Mayoress tells Irma to keep her hands off her husband. Ernie and Emily are in a depressed mood after their day. Stan tells Len and Ray he wants what he's entitled to as a working man and his employment put on a proper footing. They agree to a formal meeting tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Linda Palmer - Susan Littler *Carol Benton - Veronica Doran *Dennis Maxwell - William Lucas *Tommy Deakin - Paddy Joyce *Mrs. Maude Braddock - Nellie Hanham *Arnold Sheppard - Julian Somers *Mayor - Peter Hughes *Mayoress - Nona Williams *Chauffeur - Arthur Whybrow Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Dennis Maxwell's office *Community Centre - Large hall *Viaduct Street Notes *Beatrice Neild as Mrs Toft is seen in the scenes in the newly-opened Community Centre but had no lines and was uncredited on the episode. *Veronica Doran makes a pre-Marion Willis appearance as Carol Benton. *The countdown clock for the second half of the episode was recorded on location on the Grape Street set and Jack Howarth can be heard complaining about the cold, saying "I’d've had me mac on if I’d have known." *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Lord Mayor's "show"…and after. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,000,000 homes (7th place). Category:1971 episodes